


how to deal with feelings

by nyakuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Seijou, Shiratorizawa, chat fic, other schools will come naturally, text fic, yahashira ftw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyakuroo/pseuds/nyakuroo
Summary: yahabibi: fuckyahabibi: im in love with him





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makki: *wipes tears* yahababy
> 
> mattsun: my son,,,
> 
> yahabibi: IM NOT UR SON

_**yahabibi** added **kyouken** , **water** , **kunimine** and **kindiechi** to the groupchat._

_**yahabibi** changed the groupchat name to **fuckin' help me**_

 

 **yahabibi** : i need help

 **kyouken** : sorry im busy

 **yahabibi** : I NEED HELP

 **water** : chill, what do u need

 **yahabibi** : cant u read i need help

 **water** : w what

 **yahabibi** : i think im in love

 **water** : u think?

 **kyouken** : think again

 **kunimine** : w who?

 **yahabibi** : u guys will probably laugh at me if i tell

 **water** : its not probably, we will laugh

 **yahabibi** : shut it! im in love with someone and idk how to handle this feeling

 **kindiechi** : Is he/she from our school?

 **yahabibi** : uhm no

 **kyouken** : karasuno?

 **yahabibi** : nope

 **kunimine** : date tech?

 **yahabibi** : who the hell in date tech do u think is good enough for me?

 **kyouken** : idk maybe their captain

 **yahabibi** : oh god pls futakuchi is a shit

 **water** : yeah u are too

 **kindiechi** : Is this person really good enough for you?

 **yahabibi** : thats the problem!!! hes not!!!

 **water** : so a he

 **water** : (ˉ▽￣～) ~~

 **kunimine** : is he from tokyo?

 **yahabibi** : well, no

 **kindiechi** : Are you sure?

 **yahabibi** : hes not that far away

 **kyouken** : dont tell me hes from johzenji

 **water** : what

 **yahabibi** : WHAT NO OFC NOT

 **yahabibi** : NONE OF THEM ARE GOOD LOOKIKG ENOUGH FOR ME

 **kindiechi** : So is this guy good looking enough for you?

 **yahabibi** : kindaichi

 **kindiechi** : Yes?

 **yahabibi** : die

 **kindiechi** : I'm already dying.

 **yahabibi** : well, hes from miyagi

 **water** : hmm who else from miyagi

 **kunimine** : i wonder

 **kunimine** : is he from shiratorizawa

 **water** : ⊙▽⊙

 **yahabibi** : well,,,

 **kyouken** : oh god

 **kunimine** : is that semi guy?

 **yahabibi** : ok im not gonna tell u who but hes from shiratorizawa

 **yahabibi** : but its definitely not semi

 **water** : hold on we need help

 **yahabibi** : no we dont

 **water** : yes we do, u do

 **yahabibi** : pls dont add them

 

_**water** added **toorules** , **iwaizumi** , **makki** and **mattsun** to the groupchat._

 

 **yahabibi** : why

 **water** : senpais, we need ur help

 **toorules** : well hello there my lovely kouhais ~\\(≧▽≦)/~

 **toorules** : what help do u need from me, ur fav senpai ﹋o﹋

 **iwaizumi** : did you break anything?

 **makki** : here come dat boi

 **mattsun** : o shit waddup

 **makki** : mattsun, i love u

 **mattsun** : makki, i love u too

 **makki** : ( ´▽` )

 **mattsun** : ( ´▽` )

 **yahabibi** : shUT UP AND HELP ME HOW DO I DEAL WITH THIS FEELINGS

 **toorules** : u have feelings, yahaba-chan?

 **yahabibi** : ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮

 **iwaizumi** : what kind of feelings?

 **water** : hes in love w someone from shiratorizawa

 **toorules** : i hOPE ITS NOT THAT USHIWAKA BASTARD

 **yahabibi** : dont worry, its not him

 **yahabibi** : but if its him, what u gonna do oikawa-san? :)

 **toorules** : PLS DONT HES TOO BAD FOR U

 **iwaizumi** : are you jealous, oikawa?

 **toorules** : IWA-CHAN!!! WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS WHEN I HAVE U?? ╰(*´︶`*)╯

 **iwaizumi** : who knows, just making sure

 **mattsun** : ey iwaizumi, are u jealous? ⊙ω⊙

 **iwaizumi** : oikawa is my boyfriend

 **toorules** : IWA-CHAN (*/ω＼*)

 **yahabibi** : okAY BACK TO MY PROBLEM

 **makki** : is it that guy with ugly hairstyle :)

 **yahabibi** : pls dont use that smiley its scary

 **yahabibi** : esp if ure the one whos using it

 **makki** : :)

 **yahabibi** : why did i even ask

 **toorules** : but makki, all of them have ugly hairstyles 乀(ˉεˉ乀)...

 **mattsun** : like urs?

 **toorules** : MATTSUN MEAN ╭(╯^╰)╮

 **kindiechi** : Ugly hairstyle, is it Goshiki?

 **makki** : who

 **kindiechi** : That guy seriously has the worse hairstyle I've ever seen.

 **kunimine** : have u look at the mirror

 **kyouken** : GET REKT

 **toorules** : ohhh kyouken is here too!!!

 **makki** : LMAO

 **iwaizumi** : you sound like you haven't meet him for like, years

 **toorules** : dont be mean, iwa-chan!! im just happy that hes here to socialize w us!!

 **mattsun** : who wants to socialize w u, oinkawa

 **makki** : O SHIT

 **iwaizumi** : BURN

 **kunimine** : *grabs popcorn*

 **toorules** : WHAT DID U CALL ME, EYEBROWS???? U WANNA FIGHT??? SQUARE UP FUCKER

 **mattsun** : yeah come and fight me

 **mattsun** : dont cry if u lose :)

 **toorules** : LIKE HELL I WILL LOSE U FUCKER IS SO UNGRATEFUL

 **makki** : he mad

 **kindiechi** : Don't kill anyone please, Oikawa senpai.

 **kunimine** : oikawa-san, if u go to jail can i have ur phone

 **makki** : wait why do u need his phone

 **kunimine** : :) for science :)

 **makki** : im,,, kinda scared,,,

 **yahabibi** : if oikawa-san goes to jail, can i have ur jersey?

 **toorules** : WHAT DO U MEAN

 **iwaizumi** : you are the captain for next year, yahaba

 **toorules** : WHAT

 **kyouken** : why is he the captain cant someone else be one

 **iwaizumi** : well do you want to be the captain, kyoutani?

 **kyouken** : yahaba is a great captain

 **toorules** : HEY IM THE THE CAPTAIN

 **makki** : mattsun, who is this oikawa tooru idk him

 **mattsun** : idk him too babe, probably someone who thinks hes the best

 **toorules** : BUT I AM THE BEST AND I AM STILL UR CAPTAIN, U SHITHEADS

 **iwaizumi** : yahaba, you can toss to me after this

 **yahabibi** : ofc, iwaizumi-san

 **toorules** : IWA-CHAN ▼_▼

 **toorules** : IM STILL THE CAPTAIN

 **toorules** : I WILL ASK THE COACH TO MAKE U AS OUR MAIN SETTER WHEN WE PLAH SHIRATORIZAWA, U JUST WAIT

 **yahabibi** : oikawa-san, u look handsome today

 **toorules** : TOO LATE I ALREADY ASK THE COACH

 **toorules** : AND IM ALWAYS HANDSOME

 **iwaizumi** : so yahaba can play against his crush, hm nice

 **toorules** : UPDATE, THE COACH SAID OK

 **yahabibi** : ywhwyehsywhyehsywhw

 **makki** : wait, are u sure ure gonna be on bench

 **mattsun** : yeah doesnt seems real to me

 **toorules** : anything for yahaba-chan! 乀(ˉεˉ乀)

 **iwaizumi** : he's lying

 **yahabibi** : oh thank god

 **toorules** : mean iwa-chan!!! im not lying

 **iwaizumi** : i know you, oikawa

 **toorules** : fine!!! (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **kunimine** : yahaba-san, is it tendou?

 **makki** : WHAT THE FUCK

 **mattsun** : WHAT THE FUCK PT 2

 **yahabibi** : WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK EHY EOULD I WANT TO HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT MONSTER NO NO WAY EHAT THE HELL KUNIMI EEWW NOOOOOOOOOO

 **water** : he lost his chill

 **kyouken** : he doesnt even have one

 **makki** : :O

 **mattsun** : :O

 **toorules** : is it their setter?

 **kindiechi** : Which one?

 **kyouken** : he said its not that semi guy so obviously the other one

 **water** : SHIRABU????????

 **water** : U HAVE A CRUSH ON SHIRABU??????????

 **water** : DUDE

 **iwaizumi** : why

 **water** : HES LIKE, U

 **yahabibi** : HAH

 **water** : HES LIKE U, YAHABA EXCEPT U DONT HATE ON OUR FIRST YEARS

 **water** : AND BOTH OF U HAVE WEIRD HAIRSTYLES

 **yahabibi** : u wanna die baldie

 **water** : i know all of ur secret shut the fuck up

 **kunimine** : thanks

 **kindiechi** : Thank you.

 **yahabibi** : ure not welcome

 **makki** : how come

 **mattsun** : yahaba is taller

 **makki** : doea that means he tops

 **mattsun** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **iwaizumi** : what does being taller has to do anything with that?

 **mattsun** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **water** : ok but shirabu is just like yahaba; salty

 **kyouken** : thats not a lie

 **toorules** : SALTY COUPLE ~\\(≧▽≦)/~

 **iwaizumi** : why do you sound so excited

 **toorules** : SO NOW I CANT BE EXCITED TOO??? THE HELL HAJIME U WANNA GO

 **iwaizumi** : yeah

 **toorules** : ON A DATE

 **toorules** : O WAIT

 **kindiechi** : He's your boyfriend, Oikawa-san.

 **kunimine** : even kindaichi can pick that up

 **toorules** : IS THAT AN INSULT

 **toorules** : 凸(｀0´)凸

 **kunimine** : (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

 **makki** : OH MY GOD

 **mattsun** : KUNIMI

 **kunimine** : what

 **makki** : I CANT BELIEVE

 **kindiechi** : He's always use that thing, why do you guys look surprised?

 **mattsun** : I THOUGHT HES NOT THAT TYPE

 **makki** : TRU

 **kunimine** : WHAT TYPE R U TALKINH ABT

 **makki** : ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

 **mattsun** :  ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

 **iwaizumi** : why are you guys like this

 **kunimine** : yahaba-san, r u talking w shirabu?

 **yahabibi** : huh? no

 **kunimine** : do u have his number

 **yahabibi** : well, yes

 **toorules** : HOW DO U GET HIS NUMBER

 **yahabibi** : i asked him?

 **makki** : U ASKED HIM?????

 **makki** : щ(▼ﾛ▼щ) 

 **yahabibi** : actually we asked each other's phone numbers when u guys werent watching

 **water** : have u text him tho

 **yahabibi** : yeah? it has been like two months now

 **makki** : OH MY GOD

 **mattsun** : AND JUST NOW URE TELLING US

 **mattsun** : im so ლ(ಥ Д ಥ )ლ 

 **iwaizumi** : wait, so like it has been two months since both of you exchanged phone numbers and you guys didn't talk?

 **yahabibi** : what no, i mean im not talking w him rn hes busy with homework

 **makki** : u sure its homework ʕ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°ʔ

 **mattsun** : makki, dont be like that. dont hurt our yahababy

 **yahabibi** : IM NOT A BABY

 **kyouken** : u once almost cry when he didnt text u back

 **toorules** : OHMYGOD YAHABA-CHAN

 **makki** : i didnt know i need this until now

 **yahabibi** : I DID NOT WTF KYOUTANI

 **water** : i was there too u know

 **kunimine** : me too, he almost hug kyoutani-san but that moment matsukawa-san was pulling him. what for, idk

 **mattsun** : ah that time

 **makki** : what time

 **mattsun** : remember when oikawa asked me to get yahaba bc he wanted to give smth for ur future captain? that time

 **iwaizumi** : so that's why he cried when he thought we left

 **water** : what

 **kunimine** : what

 **kyouken** : what

 **toorules** : AWW YAHABA-CHAN (,,•́ . •̀,,)

 **yahabibi** : I DID NOT CRY

 **iwaizumi** : i have the video, you know

 **makki** : send or didnt happen

 

_**iwaizumi** added a video._

 

 **yahabibi** : i

 **yahabibi** : bye

 **water** : YAHABA

 **makki** : *wipes tears* yahababy

 **mattsun** : my son,,,

 **yahabibi** : IM NOT UR SON

 **yahabibi** : i dont deserve this kind of treatment

 **kyouken** : u look ugly

 **yahabibi** : LIKE U LOOK CUTE WHEN U CRY DAMN KYOUTANI I AM NOT OIKAWA-SAN

 **iwaizumi** : there you go

 **toorules** : YAHABA-CHAN, U THINK I LOOK CUTE WHEN I CRY????? LET ME HUG U

 **kunimine** : ok no offence but why u sound happy

 **toorules** : BC I LOOK GOOD WHEN I CRY

 **iwaizumi** : somehow i have to agree

 **kindiechi** : Is this why you always hurt him, Iwaizumi-san?

 **kyouken** : i do not need to know his kink

 **kunimine** : KINKSHAME

 **makki** : LMAO

 **makki** : ←_←

 **mattsun** : →_→

 **kunimine** : can i hurt u too, oikawa-san?

 **toorules** : touch me and ill let tobio-chan know abt ur little crush on him

 **kindiechi** : What

 **water** : OH GOD U HAVE CRUSH ON KAGEYAMA

 **makki** : DAYYUM KUNIMI

 **mattsun** : who tops

 **toorules** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **kunimine** : i

 **kunimine** : i come out to have a good time but i feel so attack rn

 **kindiechi** : But I thought Kageyama is dating Hinata? Also, what's kink?

 **kyouken** : google is ur best friend

 **kindiechi** : Kunimi is my best friend.

 **kyouken** : o god

 **kunimine** : thanks kindaichi

 **toorules** : that lil shrimp is dating someone from tokyo, duh

 **iwaizumi** : how do you know this

 **toorules** : i have my resources

 **makki** : oikawa

 **toorules** : (~￣△￣)~

 **mattsun** : oikawa tooru

 **iwaizumi** : Oikawa Tooru.

 **toorules** : no, my name is iwaizumi tooru ╭(￣▽￣)╮

 **yahabibi** : im

 **kyouken** : ure taking iwaizumi-san's name?

 **toorules** : thats bc iwa-chan doesnt want to use mine!!!

 **makki** : imagine this

 **makki** : iwaizumi takahiro ( ´▽` )

 **toorules** : MAKKI NO STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN

 **mattsun** : iwaizumi issei ´∀`

 **toorules** : STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN U SHITHEADS

 **toorules** : IM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN USE HIS FIRST NAME

 **iwaizumi** : we're not married, oikawa

 **makki** : yet

 **mattsun** : tru

 **yahabibi** : honestly im not surprised

 **kyouken** : no one asks

 **yahabibi** : ISTG I WILL KILL U ONE DAY

 **kyouken** : ㄟ(▔，▔)ㄏ

 **toorules** : HE JUST USES ONE OF THESE CUTE LIL THINGS

 **makki** : it has a name

 **toorules** : idk the name

 **water** : this chat is a mess

 **yahabibi** : like u

 **water** : bitch u wanna go

 **yahabibi** : come and fight me

 

_**water** added a photo._

 

 **yahabibi** : im sorry

 **makki** : IS THAT YAHABA AND THAT SHIRABU GUY

 **mattsun** : U GUYS

 **toorules** : SO CUTE ╭(╯ε╰)╮

 **iwaizumi** : this is the first time ever i'm seeing yahaba blushes

 **yahabibi** : I DID NOT BLUSH

 **kyouken** : still ugly

 **yahabibi** : did i ask

 **toorules** : I CANT BELIEVE MY KOUHAI IS GROWING UP ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

 **kindiechi** : Notice Tendou at the back of that photo? He was actually trying to throw something at Oikawa-san.

 **toorules** : WHAT

 **kunimine** : dont tell me u didnt notice

 **toorules** : IM??????

 **makki** : wait how did u even take this photo

 **water** : im a spy

 **yahabibi** : pls die

 **water** : dont tell me what to do, creampuff

 **makki** : I WANT CREAMPUFF

 **kindiechi** : I think it was a book? I'm not sure but he stopped before he could do it.

 **makki** : who stopped him

 **kindiechi** : Their captain.

 **mattsun** : THAT GUY IS IN LOVE WITH USHIWAKA ITS SO FUNNY LIKE IDK

 **makki** : babe what are u saying

 **iwaizumi** : Yahaba

 **yahabibi** : yes?

 **iwaizumi** : i think you should just confess

 **yahabibi** : HSHDJSJSJ BUT I DONT KNOW IF HE EVEN SWING THAT WAY

 **iwaizumi** : i'm just wondering, if oikawa can help maybe you will have your own prince charming

 **toorules** : DONT BRING ME INTO THIS, IWA-CHAN

 **iwaizumi** : but do you not want to see yahaba at least smile sincerely

 **yahabibi** : I DO SMILE SINCERLY IWAIZUMI-SAN

 **kyouken** : nah when ure smiling u were actually planning to murder me

 **yahabibi** : that,,,, true

 **toorules** : HEY NO KILLING

 **makki** : just ask him out what so hard abt it

 **yahabibi** : ok but imagine him, a heterosexual guy

 **water** : dude

 **water** : hes the last guy would be het

 **yahabibi** : HOW DO U KNOW MAYBE HES FAKING IT

 **makki** : honestly??? let me help

 **yahabibi** : no

 **mattsun** : trust ur senpais

 **yahabibi** : no

 **yahabibi** : not after what u did to that poor date tech libero

 **toorules** : MAKKI MATTSUN WHAT DID U GUYS DO

 **makki** : what did we do

 **mattsun** : didnt do anything

 **toorules** : U GUYS!!!

 **yahabibi** : they almost knock the poor guy out but their captain stopped them

 **yahabibi** : and i swear i almost feel like one of us glaring hard at both of them in the bus

 **iwaizumi** : one of us?

 **kindiechi** : Is it Watari-san?

 **water** : kindaichi, die

 **kindiechi** : What did I even do?!

 **makki** : (⊙o⊙)

 **mattsun** : ⊙▽⊙

 **toorules** : Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

 **mattsun** : u like their libero, watari?

 **water** : im

 **water** : no????

 **iwaizumi** : you're not sure?

 **water** : bye

 **makki** : HOOOOOOOOOOOHH

 **mattsun** : OUR WATARI

 **toorules** : WATACHIN

 **kindiechi** : I can't believe Watari-san likes their libero. Not that it's a bad thing, it's just a shocking news to me that you're able to have feelings.

 **kunimine** : same

 **water** : WYAT THE FUK

 **water** : IM GOING TO FUCKIN MURDER THE FIRST YEAR I DONT EVEN CARE IF I GO TO JAIL OR WHAT

 **iwaizumi** : please calm down and no murdering

 **toorules** : aww watachin!!! its ok, just tell us the truth (´･ω･`)

 **water** : what truth??? i do not have any kind of romantic feelings towards date tech libero, thank u so much

 **makki** : ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 **mattsun** : i dont think kindaichi ever said anything abt 'romantic feelings'

 **mattsun** : (ˉ▽￣～) ~~

 **water** : pls die

 **kyouken** : i have no idea why or how but i know u have feelings for their libero

 **iwaizumi** : this is shocking

 **toorules** : i cant believe kyouken-chan knows everything ┑(￣Д ￣)┍

 **kyouken** : idk that either but i guess u cant mess with me now

 **yahabibi** : o pls ure all bark and no bite

 **kyouken** : i can literally tell that shirabu guy ure in love with him

 **toorules** : how can u do that, kyouken-chan?

 **kyouken** : ure not the only one who has 'connection'

 **makki** : mattsun, he said connection

 **mattsun** : connection hm

 **kyouken** : iwaizumi-san, are these two dating?

 **iwaizumi** : as far as i know, not yet

 **makki** : WHAT DO U MEAN

 **makki** : EHAT THE HELL WHERE IS THAT COMIG FROM

 **yahabibi** : why is this suddenly not abt me

 **water** : not everything is abt u, yahaba

 **yahabibi** : I MADE THIS GC IT SHOULD BR ABOUT ME U ASSHOLE

 **toorules** : kyouken-chan, i dare u to tell us who ur connection is ╭(╯^╰)╮

 **makki** : HEY DONT IGNORE ME

 **makki** : MATTSUN EHERE AR U

 **mattsun** : Matsukawa Issei is currently not available at the moment. Please try again later.

 **iwaizumi** : ah, got it

 **kindiechi** : Got it?

 **kunimine** : yeah got it

 **makki** : ??????

 **yahabibi** : wait, i thought theyrr alrrady togethrt

 **kyouken** : ur typo amused me

 **yahabibi** : fuck off

 **toorules** : well, i gtg now. ttyl!! also, yahaba-chan, if u dont confess ur feelings to him, i will ╮(╯▽╰)╭

 **yahabibi** : SKSNDJSK BYE OIKAWA-SAN

 **makki** : ???????

 **water** : welp, bye

 **yahabibi** : WATARI

 **kyouken** : gotta feed myself, bye

 **yahabibi** : HEY DONT LEAVE ME

 **yahabibi** : GUYS?????

 **yahabibi** : HELLO?????

 **yahabibi** : why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant help it


	2. Chapter 2

_**miracleboi** created a groupchat._

_**miracleboi** added **semisemi** , **ushjima** , **futureace** , **shirabunny** , **hayatoot** , **kawaiinishi** and **leonardo** to the groupchat._

 

 **miracleboi** : I HAVE GOOD NEWS

 **semisemi** : what good news

 **miracleboi** : SOMEONE IS IN LOVE

 **kawaiinishi** : thats me, im in love with semi

 **leonardo** : that's not a news

 **semisemi** : true

 **ushjima** : What is it?

 **futureace** : WHAT GOOD NEWS

 **miracleboi** : our lil bunny is in love w someone ;)

 **ushjima** : Lil bunny?

 **hayatoot** : shirabu?

 **shirabunny** : no

 **shirabunny** : im not a bunny what the fuck

 **semisemi** : words, please

 **shirabunny** : we're in high school u curse too dammit

 **semisemi** : chill chill

 **miracleboi** : THAT IS CORRECT! SHIRABU IS IN LOVE W SOMEONE

 **futureace** : IS IT A GUY FROM SEIJOH, SENPAI?

 **miracleboi** : wtf wait how do u know

 **futureace** : I HAVE FRIENDS FROM SEIJOH, FIRST YEARS

 **ushjima** : I'm glad you have friends, Goshiki.

 **futureace** : THANK YOU, USHIJIMA-SAN

 **shirabunny** : why do u type like that ure giving me headache

 **futureace** : MY PHONE IS BROKEN BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL BUY A NEW ONE TOMORROW AFTER PRACTICE

 **ushjima** : I forgot to tell you this but we don't have practice tomorrow. Exams are just in the corner and the coaches let us have free times to study a bit.

 **semisemi** : a bit, tch

 **miracleboi** : eyy dont be like that, eita-kun!! we can study together!!!!

 **semisemi** : no thanks

 **ushjima** : We can study together, if you want.

 **miracleboi** : OFC, WAKATOSHI-KUN!!!

 **hayatoot** : ok back to the main point, shirabu has a crush

 **shirabunny** : i do not have a crush

 **miracleboi** : thats not true ;)

 **leonardo** : and this guy you're crushing on is from seijoh. do we know who is it?

 **kawaiinishi** : its not oikawa, isnt it?

 **shirabunny** : what no wtf why would i have a crush on someone like him

 **miracleboi** : i dont like him but not gonna lie hes pretty tho

 **futureace** : YES HE IS, AND ALREADY TAKEN.

 **semisemi** : he has a boyfriend/girlfriend?

 **futureace** : BOYFRIEND, HE'S SO GAY FOR THEIR ACE.

 **ushjima** : I think they're dating since middle school?

 **semisemi** : wait how do u know

 **ushjima** : It was a long story, but to make it short, I once caught both of them making out in the toilet.

 **miracleboi** : is this why they dont like u, wakatoshi-kun ;)

 **ushjima** : I have zero knowledge on why they don't like me.

 **miracleboi** : welp, thats not the point here anyway shiRABU

 **shirabunny** : no

 **futureace** : OH COME ON, SHIRABU-SAN. TELL US MORE ABOUT THIS CREAMPUFF GUY

 **hayatoot** : wait what

 **kawaiinishi** : 'creampuff guy' ∩_∩

 **shirabunny** : why are u using that smiley thats scary taichi, stop

 **kawaiinishi** : dont tell me what to do ∩_∩

 **shirabunny** : semi-san, control ur boyfriend

 **semisemi** : dont tell me what to do ∩_∩

 **shirabunny** : oh my god pls die

 **ushjima** : That's not nice, Shirabu.

 **shirabunny** : im sorry, ushijima-san but i cant stand both of them

 **futureace** : THEN SIT ON THEM

 **miracleboi** : hes smol goshiki he cant do that

 **shirabunny** : WHO U CALLIN SMOL

 **shirabunny** : WANNA FIGHT?

 **kawaiinishi** : hes cute lol

 **shirabunny** : I AM NOT CUTE

 **shirabunny** : STOP CALLING ME THAT

 **shirabunny** : I AM BAD

 **shirabunny** : FEAR ME

 **hayatoot** : im

 **leonardo** : thats like the cutest thing u have ever said, shirabu

 **leonardo** : why cant u be cute like this

 **leonardo** : always

 **miracleboi** : (shh leon, hes not cute dont make him mad)

 **leonardo** : (oops)

 **hayatoot** : ok im scared,,,

 **kawaiinishi** : me too

 **shirabunny** : I HATE ALL OF U

 **shirabunny** : EXCEPT USHIJIMA-SAN BC HES NICE

 **shirabunny** : UNLIKE ALL OF U

 **futureace** : EXCUSE ME? AM I NOT NICE, SHIRABU-SAN?

 **kawaiinishi** : *grabs popcorn*

 **miracleboi** : *joins taichi*

 **semisemi** : *joins both of u*

 **ushjima** : What's happening?

 **shirabunny** : UGH BYE

 

_**shirabunny** left the chat._

 

 **miracleboi** : ok before we add him back, guess who his crush is

 **futureace** : I KNOW, IT'S THEIR SECOND SETTER, THE SECOND YEAR, HAIR LIKE CREAMPUFF

 **hayatoot** : it was pretty obvious

 **leonardo** : that's true, they literally have selfie together

 **miracleboi** : WAIT U SAW IT TOO? DAMN

 **leonardo** : it was so awkward because they did that in the toilet, thinking no one else was there

 **leonardo** : i wanted to take a picture of them but then oikawa and his friends came in

 **futureace** : I REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME WHEN WE HAVE THIS PRACTICE MATCH, SHIRABU-SAN WAS SMILING WHEN HE TEXTED THIS CREAMPUFF GUY

 

_**kawaiinishi** added **shirabunny** to the chat._

 

 **miracleboi** : TAICHI

 **kawaiinishi** : sorry, he keeps on throwing things at me if i dont add him back

 **shirabunny** : bc i know u guys are talkinh shit abt me

 **shirabunny** : which is true

 **leonardo** : well, that's not wrong

 **shirabunny** : *wipes tears* what great friends i have

 **kawaiinishi** : and now u admit we're ur friends?

 **shirabunny** : oops i take it back yall suck

 **miracleboi** : and u swallow ;)

 **shirabunny** : PLS DIE

 **shirabunny** : I HATE U GUYS

 **futureace** : AGAIN, WHAT DID I DO?

 **miracleboi** : dont throw hate at me, throw money

 **hayatoot** : me too

 **semisemi** : me three

 **kawaiinishi** : me four

 **shirabunny** : i love the sound u make when u shut the fuck up :)

 **kawaiinishi** : he glares at me what do i do

 **semisemi** : hug him

 **shirabunny** : DONT TOUCH ME

 **semisemi** : no, touch him

 **miracleboi** : that sounds wrong, eita-kun ;)

 **semisemi** : can u not be an ass for like an hour

 **miracleboi** : but thats my talent, eita-kun ;)

 **kawaiinishi** : HE JUST THROW BOOKS AT ME THATS IT SEMI IM COMING OVER

 **shirabunny** : thank god i love being alone

 **shirabunny** : taichi, dont come back

 **hayatoot** : one of u might die so be careful

 **leonardo** : dont scare them, hayato

 **futureace** : BUT WHY

 **futureace** : WE STILL NEED BOTH OF THEM

 **hayatoot** : well

 **leonardo** : hayato no

 **hayatoot** : hayato yes

 **hayatoot** : there are ghosts, goshiki

 **futureace** : WAIT WHAT WHERE

 **ushjima** : There are no ghosts, Goshiki. Don't listen to Hayato.

 **hayatoot** : ure no fun, wakatoshi :'(

 **shirabunny** : TAICHI

 **kawaiinishi** : WHAT

 **semisemi** : what did he do now

 **miracleboi** : what didnt he do

 **shirabunny** : HE JUST

 **shirabunny** : LEFT ME

 **shirabunny** : ALL ALONE BY MYSELF

 **shirabunny** : WHAT IF I DIE

 **ushjima** : You won't die, Shirabu.

 **shirabunny** : OK BUT WHAT IF

 **miracleboi** : ure the one who asked him to leave

 **semisemi** : tsun tsun tsun

 **hayatoot** : dere ;)

 **shirabunny** : UGH TAICHI I HATE U

 **kawaiinishi** : i love u too :*

 **kawaiinishi** : semi im coming over

 **semisemi** : ok

 **miracleboi** : hey back to main point ;) shirabu, tell us more abt this 'creampuff guy'

 **hayatoot** : i thought that guy is dating their mad dog something, i heard oikawa called him that

 **miracleboi** : what, no

 **leonardo** : second year, hayato

 **hayatoot** : he's a second year too

 **leonardo** : oh

 **futureace** : HIS NAME IS YAHABA SHIGERU

 **shirabunny** : SHUT UP, GOSHIKI

 **miracleboi** : yahaba, huh? =^_^=

 **shirabunny** : IDK A YAHABA SHIGERU

 **miracleboi** : dont lie to me, u young man its him isnt it

 **shirabunny** : ugh no

 **kawaiinishi** : he meant it as a yes

 **shirabunny** : TAICHI

 **kawaiinishi** : o cmon its not that deep or anything like, u like him??? and he likes u??? get married

 **leonardo** : you don't get married with someone just because you like them, taichi

 **hayatoot** : thats true

 **kawaiinishi** : whatever but if u guys like each other then just idk, date???

 **kawaiinishi** : ure smart but rn ur look so stupid

 **shirabunny** : WHAT DID U SAY

 **shirabunny** : U WANNA FIGHT HUH

 **miracleboi** : we lost him

 **hayatoot** : rip

 **shirabunny** : WHY WOULD I WANT TO GET MARRIED WITH HIM LIKE EW NO???? HE LOOKS LIKE HE JUST CAME OUT FROM IDK A MANGA OR SMTH

 **miracleboi** : is that an insult or a compliment

 **semisemi** : knowing him, its a compliment

 **shirabunny** : SHUT

 **shirabunny** : UP

 **futureace** : SHIRABU-SAN, JUST CONFESS TO HIM AND STOP HITTING ME AT PRACTICE, PLEASE.

 **semisemi** : U HIT GOSHIKI??? BUNNY U WANNA GO????

 **shirabunny** : I DIDNT HIT HIM HES LYING

 **semisemi** : sounds fake but... ok

 **miracleboi** : okok calm down now just go and confess to this yahaba guy, im sure u will not be tsun tsun anymore ;)

 **shirabunny** : NO I DONT LIKE HIM

 **futureace** : I'M TEXTING WITH THEIR TURNIP GUY AND HE SAID YAHABA-SAN LIKES YOU TOO.

 **shirabunny** : I DONT LIKE HIM

 **futureace** : OK I'M TELLING HIM THAT YOU DON'T LIKE YAHABA-SAN.

 **shirabunny** : WHAT

 **miracleboi** : ohhh ;) do it, goshiki!!! lets ruin shirabu's life

 **ushjima** : That's not nice, Tendou.

 **miracleboi** : live a little, wakatoshi-kun ^^

 **shirabunny** : GOSHIKI

 **futureace** : YES, SENPAI?

 **shirabunny** : UHM STOP

 **futureace** : STOP WHAT?

 **shirabunny** : STOP WHATEVER U DOING NOW

 **futureace** : YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, SHIRABU SENPAI.

 **semisemi** : lmao tsutomu good job

 **shirabunny** : FINE TELL HIM THAT

 **futureace** : TELL HIM WHAT? TELL WHO?

 **hayatoot** : goshiki

 **shirabunny** : IM THIS CLOSE TO GO TO UR DORM AND SMACK U ON THE HEAD

 **futureace** : I'M NOT AT THE DORM.

 **miracleboi** : wait what

 **miracleboi** : EHERE ARE U GOSHIKI

 **futureace** : UHM

 **futureace** : SOMEWHERE ON EARTH.

 **kawaiinishi** : is he on a date?

 **futureace** : WHAT, NO.

 **miracleboi** : ooohh ;) whos the lucky person goshiki ;)

 **futureace** : I'M NOT HAVING A DATE.

 **shirabunny** : U SURE, IM COMING TO UR DORM

 **futureace** : I'M NOT AT THE DORM.

 **shirabunny** : do i look like i care?

 **kawaiinishi** : yea

 **shirabunny** : TAICHI

 **leonardo** : shirabu acts as if he doesn't care about goshiki but he really does

 **shirabunny** : I DO NOT

 **kawaiinishi** : thats not true

 **kawaiinishi** : once goshiki was late to practice and the kid was having stomachache but shirabu acted like he was missing

 **shirabunny** : I DID NOT

 **ushjima** : That's great, Shirabu. You'll be a great captain once we, the third years gone.

 **miracleboi** : uhhh ;)

 **miracleboi** : OK BUT BEFORE WE STOP, GOSHIKI I NEED TO KNOW WHERE ARE U RIGHT NOW

 **hayatoot** : let the kid have fun

 **leonardo** : seriously

 **shirabunny** : HE REALLY ISNT IN HIS DORM

 **shirabunny** : HIS ROOMMATE SAID HE WENT OUT FOR LIKE 2 HOURS NOW

 **shirabunny** : THE KID WONT TELL WHERE AND WHO HES MEETING UP

 **semisemi** : just do to ur room, shirabu

 **kawaiinishi** : true, let goshiki live

 **futureace** : THANK YOU, SENPAI

 **futureace** : AND I'M MEETING THE OTHER FIRST YEARS FROM OTHER SCHOOL. FOR SCIENCE

 **leonardo** : yeah, for science and i believe you, goshiki

 **semisemi** : dont go out too late or u will be in trouble

 **futureace** : WORRY NOT, SENPAI I AM GOING BACK NOW.

 **shirabunny** : U MET WITH THE OTHER FIRST YEARS??? U HAVE FRIENDS????

 **futureace** : YES UNLIKE YOU

 **miracleboi** : OHOHOHO

 **kawaiinishi** : burn ;)

 **semisemi** : get rekt shirabu ;)

 **shirabunny** : UGH SHUT UP

 **semisemi** : （￣⊿￣）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> water: i have this weird feelings in my chest knowing my best friend is making another best friend
> 
> yahabibi: HES NOT MY BEST FRIEND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats like my other account lol

**water** : be nice to me i may be hot one day

 **yahabibi** : i am nice wys

 **water** : wait, can u hear that

 **yahabibi** : hear what

 **water** : that bullshit coming out from ur mouth

 **yahabibi** : rude,,,

 **yahabibi** : but i am nice, i maybe not that kind of nice but i am nice. remember that one time when u cried bc u fell down flat on ur face? i helped u

 **water** : can u not bring that up? cant help it when the gravity wanted to kiss my face

 **yahabibi** : i fell flat on my face too so u wont feel more embarrassed than u already are

 **yahabibi** : and this is how u repay me? such an ungrateful water

 **water** : bitch u cant live w/o me

 **yahabibi** : well ure just water not an oxygen, ure not important enough

 **water** : wow i can feel the love thanks

 **yahabibi** : yw

 **yahabibi** : anyway, im just wondering why kyoutani never smiles

 **water** : maybe he smiles when ure not looking

 **water** : like when he saw dogs or smth

 **kyouken** : i do smiles

 **water** : here he is

 **kyouken** : when i think abt how should i murder u

 **yahabibi** : u could go to jail

 **kyouken** : worth a shot

 **yahabibi** : i consider myself a good person but im gonna try to make u cry

 **water** : how are u a good person when u want to make him cry

 **kyouken** : u can try but u will not be able to make me cry

 **yahabibi** : i saw a documentary abt an eagle ate a puppy

 **kyouken** : U FUC IN BIXH

 **kyouken** : I HOP E THE EAGLE DIES

 **water** : operation making kyoutani cries: a success

 **kyouken** : AHUT UP OK THE EAGLE IS EVIL I WILL JOT TOLERATE ANY OTHER ANIMALS WHO KILL OR EAT A PUPPY WHAT A BITXH

 **yahabibi** : this is happiest day of my life. the moment of truth abt kyoutani's real personality

 **water** : he may looks like he wanted to stab u but hes actually very soft inside

 **water** : fluffy kyoutani

 **kyouken** : shut the fuxk up

 **yahabibi** : we're not talking

 **kyouken** : ohmygod i hope shirabu never likes an asshole like u

 **yahabibi** : i dont even think he likes me that way so what ur point

 **water** : but what if he likes u the way u like him?

 **yahabibi** : then we date. problem solved.

 **kyouken** : where did u get that confidence from

 **yahabibi** : im always confident what u talking abt

 **water** : just yesterday u whined abt him not replying to ur text

 **kyouken** : i never thought ure such a baby

 **kyouken** : yahababy

 **yahabibi** : SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **kyouken** : we're not talking

 **yahabibi** : AKAHSHAJAKAHZKAKA

 **water** : did u text him?

 **yahabibi** : yeah, we just talk abt school tho

 **kyouken** : boring

 **yahabibi** : talking to u is boring too stop being an ass

 **kyouken** : u still talk to me tho

 **yahabibi** : i do not have a choice but to get along w u

 **kyouken** : u have a choice to ignore me

 **water** : hes a baby, he cant ignore his teammates

 **yahabibi** : I DID NOT BECOME UR BEST FRIEND FOR U TO SELL ME LIKE THIS

 **water** : well ure not worthless to me so i need to sell u to know ur worth

 **kyouken** : get rekt

 **yahabibi** : I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS TREATMENT THAT IM GETTING FRON MY OWN TEAMMATES

 **kyouken** : glad to know im ur teammate

 **water** : we're basically in the same team

 **kyouken** : did i ask

 **yahabibi** : i am so Done™

 

 

°

 

 

 **iwaizumi** : there are over 600,000 words in the Japanese language, but i could never string any of them together to explain how much i want to hit you with a chair.

 **makki** : what did oikawa do this time

 **toorules** : IWA-CHAN (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **toorules** : I DIDNT DO ANYTHINF!!!

 **kindiechi** : Iwaizumi-san seems very mad.

 **makki** : thanks for pointing out the obvious, kindaichi

 **kindiechi** : Anytime!

 **toorules** : I DIDNT DO IT THIS TIME TRSUT ME!!!

 **mattsun** : what do u mean u didnt do it "this time"

 **iwaizumi** : wooden chair or a chair made of steel, choose.

 **toorules** : IWA-CHAN I DIDNT DO IT (๑•́₃ •̀๑)

 **makki** : can someone answer what did oikawa do this time

 **iwaizumi** : it's not oikawa, i'm talking to you, matsukawa.

 **mattsun** : oops...?

 **toorules** : MATTSUN WHAT DID U DO

 **mattsun** : i have no idea what even is going on

 **iwaizumi** : you put your smelly clothes into my locker. ring any bells?

 **mattsun** : ...sorry?

 **iwaizumi** : your ass is sorry but you're not

 **kindiechi** : O:

 **makki** : oh... that was me actually

 **toorules** : MAKKI !!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ

 **iwaizumi** : no, it's matsukawa. don't defend your boyfriend.

 **mattsun** : boyfriend...?

 **makki** : I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND EXCUSE U IWAIZUMI

 **kyouken** : i saw both of u made out last week in the locker room

 **toorules** : WHAT

 **toorules** : WHAT THE HECK MAKKI MATTSUN

 **toorules** : "(º Д º*)

 **makki** : WHAT THE HELL ARE U TALKIN ABOUT, KYOUKEN

 **mattsun** : i don't recall anything? am i still drunk

 **iwaizumi** : maybe if i hit you with a chair you will remember. how about we start now?

 **mattsun** : i didnt do it i swear

 **iwaizumi** : i saw you put it in my locker, don't lie

 **toorules** : THATS TRUE, DONT LIE MATTSUN

 **toorules** : AS UR CAPTAIN I WANT U TO TELL THE TRUTH ╰（‵□′）╯

 **iwaizumi** : you know what? never mind.

 **makki** : IWAIZUMI U STILL HAVENT ANSWER MY QUESTION

 **toorules** : abt u and mattsun? ;)

 **mattsun** : what abt me and makki, we're best friends duh

 **makki** : true

 

_**kyouken** added a picture._

 

 **mattsun** : we're both very super close best friends

 **makki** : WAIT HOW DID U

 **makki** : KYOUTANI WHY

 **kyouken** : $$$$

 **makki** : HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE

 **kyouken** : money always make sense

 **kyouken** : yahaba made a bet with me to see who between us get to take this kind of picture of u two. the winner get free lunch for a week

 **water** : i thought i won

 **kyouken** : no

 **yahabibi** : KYOUTANI U LIL SHIT

 **makki** : i cannot believe, our own kouhai

 **mattsun** : im feeling betrayed right now

 **kunimine** : good for u

 **kyouken** : i won ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **yahabibi** : NO URE NOT

 **kyouken** : ok how about this, u confess and i will treat u lunch

 **makki** : why is he suddenly so nice

 **kyouken** : im just tryna help

 **mattsun** : its good being nice but this is frightening

 **mattsun** : kyoutani is helping yahaba.. who would've known

 **water** : i have this weird feelings in my chest knowing my best friend is making another best friend

 **yahabibi** : HES NOT MY BEST FRIEND

 **water** : he may look like a mad dog but hes a good dog

 **kyouken** : since when im not a human anymore

 **makki** : ure never a human

 **kyouken** : shit u right, human are stupid

 **yahabibi** : could u shut up

 **kyouken** : im not talking ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **water** : i have two best friends now im so happy *wipes tears*

 **kyouken** : since when im ur friend

 **yahabibi** : yeah right u dont deserve watari

 **kyouken** : no he doesnt deserves me

 **water** : hey hey dont fight bc of me u guys can share i dont mind

 **kunimine** : maybe datekou does

 **water** : kunimi, i want to break ur heart into two

 **kunimine** : if u can do it ill give u all of my money

 **kindiechi** : But then you will die. I can't let my best friend dies before he even have the balls to confess to Kageyama.

 **kunimine** : why are u like this

 **water** : how abt u two confess together, it will save time

 **makki** : u have a lot of time

 **mattsun** : we really do

 **water** : did i ask

 **makki** : oh my god mattsun

 **mattsun** : watari, i thought ure our angel

 **water** : ur thought is incorrect

 **kyouken** : how is he an angel i dont get it

 **yahabibi** : u never get anything

 **kyouken** : but i do get that ur being salty right now

 **makki** : OOHHHHHHHHHH

 **mattsun** : i love this family

 **yahabibi** : said the one whos being bitter after iwaizumi-san beats him on arm wrestling

 **makki** : tone down the salt we already have oikawa we dont need another one

 **toorules** : HEY MAKKI DONT BE MEAN ヽ(´･д･｀)ﾉ

 **makki** : dont tell me what to do, mom

 **toorules** : i could literally serve the ball to ur face

 **makki** : im deeply sorry

 **toorules** : also im not the mom in this family, its iwa-chan *^o^*

 **iwaizumi** : Oikawa.

 **toorules** : OKOK IM COMING GEEZ IWA-CHAN

 **mattsun** : where are u going

 **iwaizumi** : on a date, you know the things when you and your boyfriend going out to have fun together.

 **makki** : HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND

 **kunimine** : yet

 **kyouken** : i literally have a picture of u two making out

 **yahabibi** : yeah senpais, i do have one too ;)

 **mattsun** : let's go makki

 **makki** : bye losers

 **kunimine** : says the one who cant even confess

 **water** : take a look at the mirror, kunimi

 **kunimine** : i hate this family

 **toorules** : WE LOVE YOU TOO ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

 

 

°

 

 

 **kunimine** : i cant believe kageyama changed his number

 **futureace** : But now you have his new number right? Call him.

 **kindiechi** : I've been telling him that since yesterday but he chickened out.

 **kunimine** : cant help it, im nervous

 **kindiechi** : You know how to feel nervous?

 **kunimine** : shut it, kindaichi

 **futureace** : Didn't you guys play against each other? You basically saw him.

 **kunimine** : its different when u have a crush, goshiki

 **kindiechi** : Talk about crush, don't you like someone?

 **futureace** : Who? Me?

 **kunimine** : omg who else

 **futureace** : I don't have a crush, but I do want to be friend with Hinata.

 **kindiechi** : Karasuno's 10? Why though?

 **futureace** : Well, after our little meeting last week I kinda want to be his friend. And maybe play with him too.

 **kunimine** : i get tired seeing him moving around

 **kindiechi** : When do you ever feel like you're not tired?

 **kunimine** : dont blow my cover

 

_**futureace** added **miracleboi** to the chat._

 

 **miracleboi** : EYYYYYY HELLO

 **kunimine** : bye

 **futureace** : Sorry, but Tendou-san keeps asking me to add him here.

 **kindiechi** : But why? He's not a first year.

 **miracleboi** : I COULD BE THE DAD HERE

 **kunimine** : no thanks

 **miracleboi** : rude ﹋o﹋

 **miracleboi** : anyway, what are u guys talkin' about?

 **kindiechi** : Both of their crushes.

 **kunimine** : oi

 **miracleboi** : GASP

 **miracleboi** : GOSHIKI U HAVE A CRUSH??? AND U DIDNT TELL ME???

 **futureace** : What, no! I don't have a crush!

 **kunimine** : hes lying

 **kindiechi** : Definitely.

 **futureace** : HEY!

 **miracleboi** : OHHHHH ;)

 **futureace** : Please don't.

 **miracleboi** : ;)

 

_**miracleboi** added **semisemi** to the chat._

 

 **kunimine** : why

 **semisemi** : well hello to u too

 **kunimine** : bye

 **kindiechi** : Why don't you add all of your friends here, it's easy so you don't have to add them later.

 **miracleboi** : U RIGHT

 **miracleboi** : but wait is that a sarcasm

 **kindiechi** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **semisemi** : so tsutomu

 **futureace** : No.

 **semisemi** : u sound like shirabu pls dont do that

 **futureace** : Oh sorry!

 **miracleboi** : so... tell us about ur crush ^^

 **kunimine** : my crush is i want to crush u

 **miracleboi** : ure welcome to do that on the court ;)

 **kindiechi** : We will not lose next time!

 **semisemi** : goodluck

 **futureace** : I will be the ace that's better than Ushijima-san!

 **miracleboi** : GOOD LUCK GOSHIKI U HAVE ALL OF MY SUPPORT

 **futureace** : Thank you, Tendou-san!

 **kindiechi** : So Goshiki, about Hinata.

 **semisemi** : hinata? that shrimpy?

 **miracleboi** : U LIKE THE LIL SHRIMP???

 **futureace** : What, no! I just want to be his friend!

 **miracleboi** : and then slowly becoming his boyfriend ╮(╯▽╰)╭

 **futureace** : I don't think I want to date anyone at this moment. I'm going to focus on volleyball and my studies first!

 **kunimine** : im so proud of u

 **miracleboi** : me too :') my son,,,

 **futureace** : I'm not your son!

 **semisemi** : sorry tsutomu, u are their son

 **kindiechi** : Their?

 **semisemi** : our guess block here and our ace

 **kindiechi** : Tendou-san and Ushijima-san?

 **kunimine** : wow what a surprise

 **miracleboi** : hey hey dont be mean to ur dad

 **semisemi** : ure adopting two seijoh first years now?

 **kunimine** : no thank u im fine on my own

 **miracleboi** : sorry eita-kun, kunimi here is still shy with strangers!

 **kindiechi** : I'm... thank you for adopting me? I don't know what should I say.

 **miracleboi** : SAY THAT IM THE BEST DAD

 **kindiechi** : I want to sleep suddenly.

 **semisemi** : oh my god

 **semisemi** : i love this kid already, nice kill

 **kindiechi** : Thank you.

 **futureace** : So senpais, when will Shirabu-san confesses his feelings for Yahaba-san?

 **kindiechi** : Wait, he likes him back?

 **miracleboi** : what do u mean that? our shirabu is SO in love with ur creampuff guy hes alwaya blushing

 **semisemi** : u will be dead if he knows this

 **kunimine** : goshiki, do the thing

 **miracleboi** : eh, what thING?????

 

_**futureace** added **shirabunny** to the chat._

 

 **shirabunny** : WHAT THE FUCK I DO NOT LIKE THAT GUY EVEN A BIT

 **kindiechi** : Eh really? Too bad, he likes you Shirabu-san.

 **shirabunny** : ure goshiki friends?

 **kindiechi** : Er, yes?

 **shirabunny** : ure not sure

 **kunimine** : hes not sure why ure avoiding the main point here

 **shirabunny** : i do not like them. goshiki, find another friends

 **futureace** : What? Why would I listen to you?

 **semisemi** : ohohohoho (ˉ▽￣～) ~~

 **shirabunny** : SHUT IT

 **shirabunny** : and dont lie to me, he doesnt

 **kunimine** : oh my god kindaichi, another tsundere

 **shirabunny** : WHAT THE FUCK

 **miracleboi** : MY SON IS SO GOOD IM GLAD

 **kunimine** : im not ur son

 **miracleboi** : oh cmon kunimi (*^．^*) ~

 **kindiechi** : Shirabu-san, it would be an ideal for you to confess your feelings to Yahaba-san before someone else do it.

 **miracleboi** : oh no! someone likes him?

 **kunimine** : well, he does have some girls following him around

 **kindiechi** : You mean stalking?

 **shirabunny** : i dont trust u guys

 **kunimine** : didnt ask for u to trust us but just do the thing

 **kunimine** : oikawa-san wont shut up abt it im getting headache

 **semisemi** : how do u guys even survive with him being a captain

 **kindiechi** : Well, how do you guys still alive with Ushijima-san as your captain?

 **miracleboi** : AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE THIS

 **miracleboi** : so protective over ur captain ;)

 **kunimine** : u are too with ur captain

 **miracleboi** : obviously =￣ω￣=

 **shirabunny** : if i confess what do i get

 **kunimine** : a boyfriend

 **shirabunny** : I DONT KNOW IF HE LIKES ME THAT WAY GEEZ

 **kindiechi** : I want to stab myself.

 **futureace** : KINDAICHI PLEASE DON'T DIE.

 **semisemi** : he wont die, tsutomu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i did pretty well with this chapter??? akahJansk
> 
> thank u so much for reading and also giving kudos, bookmarks, comments etc i hope u guys have a nice day! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shirabunny: i will go if its ur treat
> 
> yahabibi: oh wow the first date and ure already demanding

**shirabunny** : help me pls  
**shirabunny** : i think i saw someone with yahaba  
**shirabunny** : i need to know who that girl is

 **kawaiinishi** : i thought u said u dont like him  
**kawaiinishi** : what happened

 **shirabunny** : i lied, i like him  
**shirabunny** : now help me

 **miracleboi** : is our bunny jealous ;)

 **shirabunny** : well arent u a lil bitch

 **miracleboi** : cmon, kenjirou ;) why dont u just confess ur feelings to him?  
**miracleboi** : is not that hard right?  
**miracleboi** : the kids told us that yahaba guy likes u back

 **shirabunny** : its not that easy  
**shirabunny** : why dont u do it first, tendou-san? :)

 **miracleboi** : what are u talking abt, bunny?  
**miracleboi** : i dont really understand  
**miracleboi** : is that Japanese

 **semisemi** : tendou

 **miracleboi** : yes my dear eita-kun ^^

 **semisemi** : stop talking

 **miracleboi** : u know im not good at that!  
**miracleboi** : and just so u know, im talking at all  
**miracleboi** : im texting ;)

 **semisemi** : ive been ur friend for a while now but ure starting to piss me off

 **miracleboi** : u love me, eita-kun ;)

 **shirabunny** : stop talking and help me instead  
**shirabunny** : i need to know who that girl is  
**shirabunny** : what if that girl is his girlfriend

 **kawaiinishi** : u sound so dumb rn

 **shirabunny** : shut the fuck up taichi and help me

 **kawaiinishi** : what do u want me to do?  
**kawaiinishi** : ask him whether hes single?

 **shirabunny** : good idea  
**shirabunny** : u go ask him that

 **kawaiinishi** : i dont even know him or even have his number

 **shirabunny** : i have his number

 **kawaiinishi** : no

 **semisemi** : leave him alone  
**semisemi** : just ask him urself  
**semisemi** : open a topic abt girlfriend or boyfriend and go with the flow

 **shirabunny** : but what if he ignores it

 **kawaiinishi** : how do u know he will ignore it?  
**kawaiinishi** : sometimes being ur friends is... difficult

 **miracleboi** : LMAO TAICHI  
**miracleboi** : GET REKT KENJIROU

 **shirabunny** : STOP TALKING  
**shirabunny** : OR TEXTING WHATEVER

 **semisemi** : u either text him or call him  
**semisemi** : be a man, shirabu

 **kawaiinishi** : u do it before i do  
**kawaiinishi** : just ask him if hes single or not... for science

 **shirabunny** : wow very cleaver, taichi

 **kawaiinishi** : well,,,

 

  
°

 

  
**shirabunny** : if i swallow magnets will i become attractive

 **yahabibi** : what the fuck shirabu?  
**yahabibi** : are u okay?

 **shirabunny** : never been fine my whole life

 **yahabibi** : u sure?  
**yahabibi** : u dont sound fine to me

 **shirabunny** : my senpais are trying to get involved in my love life

 **yahabibi** : u hava a life, shirabu?  
**yahabibi** : thats a news to me

 **shirabunny** : can u fucking stop

 **yahabibi** : dont tell me what to do

 **shirabunny** : fuck off

 **yahabibi** : i could but then u would spam me  
**yahabibi** : asking for an attention bc ure one lonely bitch

 **shirabunny** : what the fuck are u talking about  
**shirabunny** : i did not ask u for an attention  
**shirabunny** : who need ur attention anyway

 **yahabibi** : obviously u but ur ego is too high to admit it

 **shirabunny** : excuse me

 **yahabibi** : ure excused

 **shirabunny** : ur jokes suck

 **yahabibi** : like ur life?

 **shirabunny** : istg im so gonna kick ur ass  
**shirabunny** : just wait until that happen

 **yahabibi** : can u even reach me? ;)

 **shirabunny** : pls die

 **yahabibi** : u will miss me for sure if i die  
**yahabibi** : and u will cry

 **shirabunny** : i wont cry  
**shirabunny** : also, can i ask u something?

 **yahabibi** : u will cry  
**yahabibi** : its okay shirabutt, i wont tell anyone  
**yahaba** : sure

 **shirabunny** : dont call me that, yahababy  
**shirabunny** : well, dont u feel weird that we're talking? like all the time  
**shirabunny** : shouldnt u be paying ur attention to ur girlfriend or something

 **yahabibi** : dont call me that, u butt  
**yahabibi** : what so weird about us talking? unless u feel weird then maybe u should stop talking w me?  
**yahabibi** : i mean, im not forcing u to talk to me or anything  
**yahabibi** : also shut the fuck up, i dont have a girlfriend

 **shirabunny** : BITCH  
**shirabunny** : well, im ok tho  
**shirabunny** : us talking i mean  
**shirabunny** : are u sure? maybe its bc of ur hair

 **yahabibi** : bitch leave my hair alone  
**yahabibi** : urs are no better  
**yahabibi** : why do u ask tho?

 **shirabunny** : excuse me my hair is fabulous  
**shirabunny** : just wondering

 **yahabibi** : pls stop dreaming  
**yahabibi** : are u interest in me? ;) aww shirabutt

 **shirabunny** : SHUT IT  
**shirabunny** : I DONT

 **yahabibi** : dont be shy, shirabunny ;)

 **shirabunny** : IM NOT SHY??? ALSO STOP CALLING ME THAT  
**shirabunny** : ure an asshole

 **yahabibi** : shirabunny ;) thats literally ur username wtf  
**yahabibi** : u love me ;)

 

  
°

 

  
**shirabunny** : I CANT BELIEVE THIS  
**shirabunny** : I CANT  
**shirabunny** : BYE EVERYONE IM MOVING AWAY TO FRANCE

 **miracleboi** : ey what happened?

 **shirabunny** : HE SAID I LOVE HIM  
**shirabunny** : I DONT

 **kawaiinishi** : we know

 **shirabunny** : QUICK WHAT SHOULD I DO

 **ushjima** : It appears that Shirabu needs help. Let's not help him.

 **shirabunny** : WHAT

 **miracleboi** : AHAHAHAHAHAH WAKATOSHI-KUN!!!  
**miracleboi** : URE DOING AMAZING SWEETIE

 **ushjima** : Thank you.

 **semisemi** : wow this is such an amazing? good? moments of the century  
**semisemi** : cant believe im seeing wakatoshi-kun being like this

 **ushjima** : Shirabu, you're a smart person so I know you don't need any help from us.

 **shirabunny** : BUT USHIJIMA-SAN  
**shirabunny** : U DONT UNDERSTAND

 **ushjima** : I do? I asked Tendou to date me and he said yes. It's easy when two people like each other, confess to each other. I do not see the problem.

 **shirabunny** : URE WITH TENDOU-SAN NOW?  
**shirabunny** : HOW COME I DIDNT KNOW

 **miracleboi** : ure too busy w ur boy yahaba, kenjirou-kun ;)  
**miracleboi** : beside, if u confess to him u can have a boyfriend to hug ^^

 **shirabunny** : SHUT IT

 **semisemi** : just confess to him whats so hard about that

 **kawaiinishi** : he cant, doesnt have the balls to do it

 **shirabunny** : i am so gonna kick ur ass when i see u, taichi

 **kawaiinishi** : ok! ^^

 **shirabunny** : oh my god

 **kawaiinishi** : im at the library tho in case u cant wait to kick my beautiful ass :)

 **shirabunny** : oh my god no  
**shirabunny** : pls save that for semi-san

 **semisemi** : oh yes for me

 **kawaiinishi** : dont be salty, shirabu  
**kawaiinishi** : if u and yahaba get together u can have his ass too

 **semisemi** : he cant stop being salty ever since he saw us kissing at his locker lmao

 **miracleboi** : u guys did what  
**miracleboi** : tell me tell me :D

 **semisemi** : i waited for taichi and they have locker beside each other's so when he saw me he kissed him

 **kawaiinishi** : and our poor lil bunny here couldnt say anything bc he was having a little argument w me

 **shirabunny** : for the last time stop calling me little bunny or even bunny u assholes  
**shirabunny** : im so done w all of u

 **miracleboi** : aw dont be mad, kenjirou  
**miracleboi** : but how abt me make a deal?

 **shirabunny** : i dont wanna make a deal w u so go away and leave me alone

 **miracleboi** : oh cmon kenjirou, live a little! :D  
**miracleboi** : the deal is we stop calling u little bunny, or lil bunny or even bunny. we'll call u shirabu or kenjirou

 **shirabunny** : whats the catch?

 **miracleboi** : u confess ur undying love for yahaba ^^

 **shirabunny** : I TOLD U I DONT KNOW IF HE LIKES LIKES ME

 **semisemi** : im pretty and 100% sure ure in denial rn  
**semisemi** : goshiki's friends even said he likes likes u

 **shirabunny** : ugh this is so embarrassing

 **kawaiinishi** : ure embarrassing

 **shirabunny** : shut up, taichi

 **kawaiinishi** : >:

 

  
°

 

  
**yahabibi** : oi  
**yahabibi** : ignoring me now?

 **shirabunny** : oh look at this one little bunny asking for me attention ;)

 **yahabibi** : well u didnt reply me for half an hour  
**yahabibi** : who knows u might be in trouble

 **shirabunny** : aw, u care for me? c:

 **yahabibi** : i might be an asshole but im not an evil guy

 **shirabunny** : oh really? didnt know that

 **yahabibi** : u lil shit  
**yahabibi** : but hey, just wondering tho

 **shirabunny** : what

 **yahabibi** : are u free this sunday?

 **shirabunny** : not in the morning tho i have works to do  
**shirabunny** : by works i mean homework

 **yahabibi** : then just say homework u ass

 **shirabunny** : it sounds cooler like that leave me alone  
**shirabunny** : but why?

 **yahabibi** : well im pretty busy too in the morning but uhm

 **shirabunny** : what yahaba?

 **yahabibi** : well uhm, wanna have a little drink?  
**yahabibi** : i mean, we could talk abt how to destroy our kouhai's life too

 **shirabunny** : are u asking me on a date?

 

  
°

 

  
**shirabunny** : WOWOWOWOWOWOWWOWOSNZB  
**shirabunny** : I CANT BELUEVE THIS OGMGOMGOGMGOG

 **miracleboi** : this is the only moment i see u like this

 **semisemi** : probably yahaba

 **kawaiinishi** : true  
**kawaiinishi** : whats up

 **shirabunny** : HES AKSIGN EMNIND DATR

 **kawaiinishi** : what

 **semisemi** : type properly we cant understand u

 **shirabunny** : HES AKSING EM ON A DATE

 **miracleboi** : u still dont type properly but i understand  
**miracleboi** : ANYWAY CONGRATS KENJIROU UVE MADE IT

 **semisemi** : wait really?  
**semisemi** : like, really?

 **shirabunny** : HE HASNT REPLY TO ME YET WHEN I ASKED HIM IF HES ASKING ME ON A DATE OMG WHAT IF ITS JUST AS A FRIEND OMGOGMGOMGOGMGKG WHAT SHOULD I DO

 **kawaiinishi** : calm down oh my god  
**kawaiinishi** : im coming back to make sure u dont do something stupid so stay still

 **semisemi** : be careful!

 **miracleboi** : both of u are so sweet  
**miracleboi** : disgusting

 **semisemi** : dont be jealous, tendou ;)

 **shirabunny** : HE HASNT REPLY TO ME YET WHAT DO I DO

 **semisemi** : wait for him to reply ofc

 **shirabunny** : SHUT IT  
**shirabunny** : AKSJXJSKSJZKSK

 **semisemi** : why are u like this

 **miracleboi** : this is gold im taking screencap for science ^^

 **shirabunny** : DONT

 

  
°

 

  
**yahabibi** : well, if u want?  
**yahabibi** : i saw this one cute cafe and my sister said its good so i wanna try

 **shirabunny** : i will go if its ur treat

 **yahabibi** : oh wow the first date and ure already demanding

 

  
°

 

  
**shirabunny** : ayo whats up ur local setter is dying

 **miracleboi** : i dont think i wanna know why but tell me ;)  
**miracleboi** : is he asking u to come home w him after that?

 **semisemi** : thats wayyyyy to early for them and u know that

 **miracleboi** : dont ruin the fun, eita-kun!

 **semisemi** : im not ruining the fun! its just way too early for them to do that

 **miracleboi** : im just kidding, eita-kun!

 **shirabunny** : bye im ded

 **kawaiinishi** : no ure not shut up and go talk w ur lover boy

 **shirabunny** : arent u coming back?

 **kawaiinishi** : i am but im gonna buy some food first

 **semisemi** : for me? c:

 **kawaiinishi** : ugh ok

 **semisemi** : (´･ᆺ･`)

 **kawaiinishi** : yes yes for u my dear senpai

 **shirabunny** : ew

 **semisemi** : (´･ω･`)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eats a burger whilst lying down on her stomach* 'sup (●´ϖ`●)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> water: best friend is supporting another best friend is my kink :')
> 
> yahabibi: HES NOT MY BEST FRIEND
> 
> kyouken: thats not what u said yesterday

**yahabibi** : im naked whats up

 **water** : definitely not everyone's dick  
**water** : why are u like this

 **toorules** : yahaba-chan, are u okay?

 **makki** : hes trying to make a joke dont be rude to my son

 **yahabibi** : IM NOT UR SON  
**yahabibi** : ALSO YES I WAS TRYING TO MAKE A JOKE BC A CERTAIN SOMEONE SAID IM NOT FUNNY

 **water** : but u are not funny

 **mattsun** : watari dont be rude

 **water** : im not being rude im being honest

 **kunimine** : hello everyone  
**kunimine** : i cant wait to go to sleep tonight

 **kindiechi** : You literally just woke up.

 **makki** : kunimi is my spirit animal

 **mattsun** : same

 **kindiechi** : So, today is a big day for our dear Kunimi here.

 **toorules** : OHO?

 **makki** : IS HE GONNA GET LAID

 **mattsun** : i wont allow that, kunimi

 **kunimine** : leave me alone

 **iwaizumi** : is he going to confess to kageyama?

 **water** : good luck kid  
**water** : dont trip

 **makki** : wear nice clothes and smile

 **mattsun** : just be urself. say something nice

 **kunimine** : which one? i cant do both

 **toorules** : KUNIMI, MAKE SURE U SMELL NICE AND WEAR NICE AND CASUAL CLOTHES  
**toorules** : BRING SOME FLOWER OR U CAN JUST GIVE HIM CHOCOLATE MILK  
**toorules** : OR YOGHURT

 **kindiechi** : He's smacking his own head on the floor.

 **yahabibi** : punch him with ur lips  
**yahabibi** : on his lips

 **makki** : are u asking kindaichi to kiss kunimi?

 **yahabibi** : what? no. i mean thats for kageyama

 **kunimine** : i dont think i can do this  
**kunimine** : kindaichi, cancel our plan

 **kindiechi** : What plan? We don't have a plan.

 **kunimine** : now we do  
**kunimine** : but its cancelled

 **makki** : can u imagine kunimi brings flower for kageyama

 **mattsun** : i cant even picture it but its gonna be hilarious  
**mattsun** : i mean its kunimi

 **kunimine** : excuse u i can be romantic if i want

 **kindiechi** : But now you're not being romantic at all.

 **kunimine** : why would i want to be romantic with u guys?  
**kunimine** : also our plan is cancelled

 **kindiechi** : No.  
**kindiechi** : Man up, bring some milkshake or something and kiss him.

 **mattsun** : u mean punch his lips with ur own lips bc u love him

 **kunimine** : BUT HES SO DAMN AWKWARD WHAT IF HE HATES ME

 **kyouken** : dont be a baby

 **iwaizumi** : is kindaichi going to be there?

 **kindiechi** : No, I have my own plan already.

 **kunimine** : kindaichi how dare u  
**kunimine** : i thought we're friends

 **kindiechi** : Just like Kyoutani-san said, don't be a baby.

 **kunimine** : but im a baby in this family

 **water** : oh god

 **toorules** : kunimi-chan, what do u like about tobio-chan?

 **kunimine** : well

 **kindiechi** : Oh god, he's blushing. I'm gonna kill myself.

 **kyouken** : hey dont die yet

 **yahabibi** : 'yet'

 **kyouken** : who else gonna handle u when ure being an ass

 **yahabibi** : definitely not kindaichi what the fuck is wrong with u

 **water** : hey hey, its too early for both of u to bond

 **iwaizumi** : is this bonding to you?

 **water** : for yahaba and kyoutani? yes

 **mattsun** : what weird ass kids we have here

 **kyouken** : shut the fuck up

 **kindiechi** : Kunimi is dead. Pass it on.

 **mattsun** : what the hell

 **kindiechi** : He just screamed. Why am I here? Why am I his only friend? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?

 **mattsun** : someone pls help kindaichi  
**mattsun** : hes gonna kindiechi

 **makki** : it has been few minutes and we still havent heard of him  
**makki** : maybe he really ded

 **toorules** : KUNIMI DONT DIE

 **kunimine** : u guys suck

 **kyouken** : u swallow

 **makki** : oh my god

 **water** : this is the best day of my life

 **yahabibi** : stop being dramatic

 **kyouken** : look whos talking

 **yahabibi** : bitch

 **kindiechi** : Kunimi, I'm leaving you in hell. Also I texted Kageyama to come to your house. He'll be there in 15 minutes. Don't burn your house.

 **makki** : kindaichi is such a good friend

 **mattsun** : *wipes fake tears*  
**mattsun** : he grows up so fast

 **iwaizumi** : our son...

 **toorules** : IWA-CHAN  
**toorules** : SINCE WHEN KINDAICHI BECOMES OUR SON

 **iwaizumi** : i adopted him when you were sleeping

 **makki** : oho? ;)

 **mattsun** : "when you were sleeping" ;)

 **toorules** : I THOUGHT U SAID U WANT TOBIO-CHAN TO BE OUR SON

 **iwaizumi** : kunimi is our son

 **kunimine** : leave me alone omg im not ur son

 **toorules** : u are now

 **iwaizumi** : kunimi is our son and if kageyama is also our son, that's incest

 **toorules** : ok but what does this have to do with kindaichi

 **makki** : iwaizumi is saying that kunimi and kindaichi are twins

 **iwaizumi** : i did not say that

 **mattsun** : just let kindaichi be ur son, oikawa

 **makki** : no chicken is harm by letting him becoming ur son

 **toorules** : I JUST WANNA KNOW

 **yahabibi** : kindaichi is my son, sorry to disappoint

 **kunimine** : excuse me? hes his parent's son

 **kyouken** : just let him be happy for a while u lil shit

 **water** : best friend is supporting another best friend is my kink :')

 **yahabibi** : HES NOT MY BEST FRIEND

 **kyouken** : thats not what u said yesterday

 **yahabibi** : UGH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops sorry for the very late update lol hope u guys enjoy this chapter!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kyouken** : im gonna stop talking to u from now on  
>  **kyouken** : idk a yahaba in my life
> 
>  **yahabibi** : yeah but u know a shigeru

**yahabibi** : who told oikawa-san i got another date this weekend  
**yahabibi** : u wanna go?

 **watary** : not me obviously

 **kyouken** : not me either bc i dont care

 **yahabibi** : he keeps on telling me to take selfie  
**yahabibi** : @ **iwachan** get ur man

 **toorules** : LISTEN I JUST WANT THE BEST FOR U ㅍ_ㅍ

 **iwachan** : you could just wish good luck and go

 **toorules** : IWA-CHAN!!!!

 **yahabibi** : thank u oikawa-san but i know what im doing

 **toorules** : :'(

 **iwachan** : don't be sad, he'll do good

 **watary** : it feels like im watching a dad telling the other dad that their son will do good on his first date

 **kyouken** : its their second one

 **yahabibi** : THEYRE NOT MY PARENTS

 **iwachan** : i'm deeply hurt, yahaba

 **yahabibi** : IWAIZUMI-SAN NO

 **toorules** : SEE, EVEN IWA-CHAN WANTS U TO BE OUR SON

 **kindiechi** : What about me?

 **kyouken** : what about u?

 **kindiechi** : I thought Iwaizumi-san adopted me before.

 **toorules** : ure our son too, kindaichi

 **yahabibi** : im not ur son pls  
**yahabibi** : im not kyouken

 **kyouken** : dont bring me into this mess

 **toorules** : ITS NOT A MESS

 **kunimine** : this family is a mess

 **watary** : everything is a mess

 **kyouken** : yeah, like yahaba here

 **yahabibi** : bITHC LISTEN I DO NOT LET U BE MY FRIEND FOR U TO DO THIS

 **watary** : friends :')

 **kyouken** : im not ur friend

 **yahabibi** : after all we been thru

 **kyouken** : stop being a dramatic ass

 **yahabibi** : am i dramatic? yes. is it justified? also yes

 **watary** : why are u like this

 **yahabibi** : iM NERVOUS OK HE ASKED FOR ANOTHER DATE AND I SAID YES AND IDK WHERE TO GO  
**yahabibi** : and this is a bad thing bc i dont want to look like a loser

 **watary** : im sorry to say this as ur best friend but  
**watary** : u are a loser

 **yahabibi** : im disowning u as my best friend  
**yahabibi** : its kyoutani now

 **kyouken** : i told u to not bring me into this mess

 **yahabibi** : the moment u agree to be one of my best friend, its over  
**yahabibi** : ur freedom is over

 **kyouken** : i regret this

 **watary** : now u feel me

 **yahabibi** : dont make it sounds like i forced u to be my best friends, u assholes

 **watary** : but u kinda do

 **yahabibi** : i hate u so much u know that right?

 **watary** : yeah and dont worry, the feeling is mutual  
**watary** : (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

 **kyouken** : where do i make a petition to stop being ur friend

 **kindiechi** : I thought you say you're not his friends?

 **kunimine** : leave him be, kindaichi

 **kindiechi** : Okay.

 **watary** : kyoutani lowkey will beat anyone up if they ever mess with yahaba

 **kunimine** : what about u?

 **watary** : i can take care of myself, thank u very much

 **yahabibi** : are u saying i cant take care of myself then? asshole

 **watary** : can u really?

 **kyouken** : he cant

 **watary** : see?

 **yahabibi** : JAJSBDJSK I HATE YALL SO MUCH YALL SNAKES

 **kyouken** : im gonna stop talking to u from now on  
**kyouken** : idk a yahaba in my life

 **yahabibi** : yeah but u know a shigeru

 **watary** : was that supposed to be a kind if joke or something  
**watary** : bc its so not funny and i feel like i wanna punch u

 **kyouken** : just punch him

 **yahabibi** : i dont deserve this

 **kunimine** : where are u gonna have a date tho?

 **yahabibi** : idk, we went to a café before

 **watary** : treat him some lunch at another café

 **yahabibi** : why would i do that?

 **kyouken** : i didnt know ure this stupid

 **yahabibi** : i thought u dont wanna talk to me again

 **kyouken** : ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮

 **kunimine** : or u can take him to shopping or something  
**kunimine** : buy a new sport shoes

 **kindiechi** : That's exactly what he did when he asked Kageyama out yesterday.

 **watary** : is that why u didnt come to practice?  
**watary** : having a date with kageyama? wow

 **kyouken** : @ **toorules**

 **kunimine** : i cant believe u just tagged him

 **toorules** : WOW KUNIMI I CANT BELIEVE U DITCHED US FOR THAT KID  
**toorules** : IM SPEECHLESS

 **kunimine** : ok for the record, we only practiced for like, an hour yeaterday

 **toorules** : BUT STILL  
**toorules** : IS KAGEYAMA A LOT MORE IMPORTANT THAN OUR TEAM, KUNIMI?

 **kunimine** : hmm, probably

 **toorules** : i cant believe this (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

 **iwachan** : let him a date, oikawa

 **toorules** : BUT IWA-CHAN  
**toorules** : HE SKIPPED PRACTICE TO HAVE A DATE

 **iwachan** : you skipped practice once too  
**iwachan** : to have a date with me

 **toorules** : wOW U DO NOT JUST TELL THEM THAT

 **kunimine** : well then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **toorules** : UGH

 **watary** : kunimi 1 - oikawa 0

 **kindiechi** : Wonderful.

 **iwachan** : where are the others?

 **kunimine** : i saw them at the bakery just now

 **toorules** : probably having a date  
**toorules** : i cant believe them

 **kindiechi** : Are they together?

 **iwachan** : not yet

 **kyouken** : " _yet_ "

 **toorules** : mattsun is whipped but hes a loser so he cant confess yet

 **iwachan** : just like you?

 **toorules** : IWA-CHAN PLS  
**toorules** : IT TOOK U MONTHS TO CONFESS TO ME

 **iwachan** : i can't read suddenly

 **watary** : lmao

 **yahabibi** : ok i asked my mom and she told me to bring him home and i feel like im gonna die

 **kyouken** : that was fast  
**kyouken** : talking about marriage already? wow yahaba

 **yahabibi** : NO

 **watary** : i never knew

 **yahabibi** : WHAT NO SHE JUST WANTS TO MEET HIM  
**yahabibi** : since i told her about my crush

 **kindiechi** : Wait, you're still not together?

 **kunimine** : hes a loser what do u expect

 **yahabibi** : watch ur mouth

 **kunimine** : ╮(╯_╰)╭

 **watary** : he is a loser

 **iwachan** : ask him if it's okay to meet your mom, and if he says yes then go for it

 **yahabibi** : ugh i feel embarrassed for some reason

 **watary** : maybe bc ure just embarrassing

 **yahabibi** : SHUT UR MOUTH  
**yahabibi** : maybe i will just bring him to some place

 **toorules** : not a dark place bc ure still underage and thats not a good thing to do

 **kunimine** : do what

 **toorules** : murdering ppl

 **iwachan** : why are you like this?

 **toorules** : I WAS WATCHING THSI ONE MOVIE and the lead actor took his girlfriend on a second date just to kill her bc she was the one who killed his old girlfriend

 **iwachan** : who even watch that nonsense

 **kyouken** : the real question is who even make that movie  
**kyouken** : sounds like a trash

 **toorules** : the movie was just so bad that it makes u wanna watch it till the end  
**toorules** : i regret staying up late to watch that

 **iwachan** : but you did it anyway, congratulations

 **toorules** : (´╥ω╥`)

 **yahabibi** : ok so im gonna text him now i hope i dont sound like an idiot  
**yahabibi** : before u say anything  
yahabibi: im not an idiot

 **watary** : good to know

 

 

 

 

●ｖ●

 

 

 

 

 

 **yahabibi** : hey, can i ask something

 **shirabun** : u just did

 **yahabibi** : SHUT UP SJSBSJ THIS IS IMPORTANT OK IM NERVOUS  
**yahabibi** : pls dont view me as a weird person

 **shirabun** : but u are weird tho

 **yahabibi** : wow i hate u bye

 **shirabun** : JAKSHSKKS GO ON ASK ME

 **yahabibi** : okok so like, u asked me on a second meeting right? and i have no idea where to bring u  
**yahabibi** : so i kinda asked my mom and she wanted to meet u

 **shirabun** : WHAT  
**shirabun** : U WANT ME TO MEET UR MOM?  
**shirabun** : ISNT THIS TOO FAST

 **yahabibi** : WJEBDJS WHAT TOO FAST?

 **shirabun** : u havent even ask me out properly yet and now u want me to meet ur mom?

 **yahabibi** : wait, u like me too?

 **shirabun** : " _too_ "?

 **yahabibi** : ok since we're on this topic

 **shirabun** : wait hold on

 **yahabibi** : i like u

 **shirabun** : what  
**shirabun** : is this for real

 **yahabibi** : yes???? why are u questioning that

 **shirabun** : i thought like??? idk????

 **yahabibi** : ok so before anyone else tell u this, im gonna tell u  
**yahabibi** : i made a bet with my best friend, the libero, about asking u our PROPERLY like, maybe last week? but i chickened out bc yes im a loser

 **shirabun** : a bet?

 **yahabibi** : ok before u get mad, i do like u  
**yahabibi** : the feelings are real  
**yahabibi** : it just that my best friend are tired of me talking about u all the freaking time so we made a bet

 **shirabun** : the feelings are real?

 **yahabibi** : yes it is  
**yahabibi** : it just takes me a lot of time to do this so i hope u dont view me as an asshole, altho maybe i am sometimes but thats not the point

 **shirabun** : so like, is this ur confession? im sorry but its pretty lame

 **yahabibi** : hEY IM TRYING MY BEST OKAY  
**yahabibi** : and now theyre laughing at me oh my god i hate them so much

 **shirabun** : i dont mean to sound soft but its okay, this is cute

 **yahabibi** : is that a yes

 **shirabun** : yes asshole, a yes  
**shirabun** : but u still need to ask me out PROPERLY in PERSON with FLOWERS

 **yahabibi** : wow demanding arent u

 **shirabun** : SHUT UP  
**shirabun** : and if ure still confused with ur tiny brain, yes i like u too

 **yahabibi** : i just confess and now ure insulting me?  
**yahabibi** : ure so cancelled

 **shirabun** : eh, u love me anyway

 **yahabibi** : i cant read suddenly, what is that?

 **shirabun** : BYE LOSER

 **yahabibi** : (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

 **shirabun** : OAJSHDIDMSKWKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops this is like, super duper late update sksndjdk i just didnt get any new ideas and idk if this one is okay lol sorry about that tho
> 
> also when i reread this i noticed i used my other fic's username for shirabu and iwaizumi wksndjsk lets just pretend they changed it lmao sorry again foe that im lazy to change them all
> 
> and thats it, thank u for reading this!! i hope u guys have a good day (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


End file.
